


Where Words Leave Off, Music Begins

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: All those times Blaine should have stood up for himself in seasons 3 & 4. Blaine/Sebastian is endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Seblaine Week: Days 3 (Season/Plot Rewrite) & 5 (Roommates).
> 
> (This is the first part of a longer story that isn't finished yet, but I still wanted to post a stand-alone section for Seblaine Week, which is why it is 1/4. I will post a bit more for Day 5, roommates, and then when it is complete.)

“I don’t know how you can ask me that _again_.” Blaine was too shocked to keep the words in. He hated the look of hurt on Kurt’s face, but he was angry and didn’t allow that to sway him.

Kurt crossed his arms. “Is it so bad to want my senior year to be magical?”

Frowning, Blaine said, “If having me around would make it magical, you shouldn’t have left Dalton,” and oh. As that emotional wound re-opened, he realized they had never discussed Kurt’s abrupt departure from Dalton, and how it had made Blaine feel to be left behind so easily.

Kurt blinked, and Blaine could see the shock in his countenance before he straightened his shoulders. He knew Kurt would go on the offensive; he always did when he felt he was wrong. “It was New York!”

“For just a weekend, which you gave up weeks of togetherness for!”

“Tell me how you really feel,” Kurt snidely said.

“You know something, I will. I don’t know how you can ask me to give everything up; give up Dalton, my friends, and being a Warbler, when you didn’t even give me a thought before leaving Dalton for a fucking weekend trip.”

“There was more to it than that! Dalton was stifling my creativity!”

Blaine shook his head and crossed his own arms. “So, you couldn’t stick out the year? It wasn’t forever. And how did you think that made me feel? You would rather go to school with people who threatened to kill you than stick it out with the person you love.”

“I can’t believe you would ask me to stay at Dalton when you know I wasn’t happy there!”

Blaine smiled bitterly. “That’s just it, Kurt, I didn’t ask you to stay. I understood you needed to leave. I was hurt but let you go. And now you can’t do me the same courtesy?” He picked up his coffee and left the Lima Bean.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
They made up after their fight, but the subjects of Dalton and McKinley were carefully avoided and there was caution to their conversations that wasn’t there previously. Blaine wanted things to go back to the way they were, but at the same time he didn’t want to feel like he had to give up all the other things he loved just to be with Kurt. He loved Kurt, but he had a niggling doubt about Kurt’s love for him that he couldn’t eradicate. He was afraid Kurt had the same fear, which kept his mouth shut on the issue.

August rolled around before he knew it, and he was getting ready for Dalton. He had invited Kurt to hang out with him while he packed, but Kurt had declined with a bit of bite in his voice. Blaine had hoped their argument about Dalton versus McKinley would have been buried by now, that Kurt would have seen his point of view, but he guessed that was in vain.

His dad yelled up the stairs, “Blaine, you’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on!”

“On my way!” Blaine picked up his last bag, and looked around his room. It was always bittersweet leaving his room for the confines of Dalton, but exciting at the same time. He couldn’t wait to see his friends and find out who his roommate was going to be.

At the bottom of his stairs were his mom and dad. His mom said, “Don’t you look handsome in your blazer.”

“You say that every year, mom.” She gave him a smile as they hugged, before transferring him to his dad, who also hugged him, if more stiffly. 

His dad asked, “You have everything you need?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Your allowance will continue to auto-deposit in your account like always. Let us know if you need more.”

“Thank you.”

“Now get going. You don’t want to get stuck being the last to unpack.”

Blaine nodded, and his dad helped him take his bags out to his car. They loaded the backseat, and then with one last hug from both, he was on his way.

Once at Dalton he ran into Thad first thing, who was walking between dorms to see who was around. Since Thad had already unpacked his car, he was happy to help Blaine carry his bags into Ladd Hall and to his first-floor dorm room. Thad asked, “How was your summer?”

“It was good. Spent it mostly hanging out with Kurt. And you?”

“Amazing. I met a girl in the Caymans. She goes to a prep school in Connecticut, but we got to spend most of the summer together since she lives in Michigan like me.”

“Sounds wonderful.” They were at Blaine’s dorm room, but the door was already open. Blaine peeked around the doorframe and asked, “Hello?”

A tall, fit boy came out of the bathroom with damp hair, a towel around his neck, and thin track pants. His defined abs were on display, and Blaine had to concentrate hard to only look at his face. The boy didn’t have the same restraint as his gaze slowly traveled up and down Blaine’s body, and he said, “Well, hello.”

Blushing, wishing he wasn’t so easily flustered, Blaine said, “I think we’re roommates. I’m Blaine Anderson.”

The boy nodded and said, “I’ve heard about you. I’m Sebastian Smythe.”

Wondering what Sebastian had heard but too afraid to ask, Blaine asked, “Are you a freshman?” and then cursed his mouth as Sebastian raised both his eyebrows in disbelief. 

“Do I look like a freshman?”

“Uh, no? I’ve just never seen you before.”

“I’m a junior. Just transferred in.”

Remembering how he had felt as a transfer, Blaine smiled a welcome and said, “Oh! I’d be happy to show you around.”

Blaine’s smile slowly slid off his face in confusion as Sebastian’s gaze again travelled his body. With a lascivious wink, he said, “You can definitely show me everything, killer.”

In a small voice, Thad said, “Oh my god.”

Blaine coughed to cover his embarrassment, and then said, “I have a boyfriend, just so you know.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Snapping to attention, his confusion falling away in the wake of his anger, Blaine crossed his arms and sharply said, “I do mind. Quite a bit actually.”

Seemingly losing interest, Sebastian turned back to re-enter the bathroom. “Pity.”

Once they were alone and the bathroom door had closed, Blaine and Thad exchanged disbelieving looks. Thad again said, “Oh my god.”

Blaine said, “Maybe it won’t turn out so bad,” but it came out more like a question. Thad gave him an incredulous look.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Surprisingly it didn’t turn out as bad as Blaine had feared. Sebastian was flirtatious and unabashed about checking Blaine out, but he was also too busy to be around much. He was on the lacrosse team as well as having joined the student council. When he wasn’t doing extracurricular activities or studying, he was out getting laid, sneaking in and out their ground floor window. Although he came back reeking of sex and alcohol, he didn’t bring anyone back to the dorm room, which was what had worried Blaine the most.

He figured they just wouldn’t interact much as roommates and would have parallel lives, until he heard Sebastian singing along with what was playing in his headphones one afternoon. It was after the first day of Warbler auditions, which had been full of tragic, off-key renditions of **Justin Beiber** songs. 

Stunned by Sebastian’s stellar voice, he stopped and stared as the door swung slowly closed behind him. Sebastian was reading what looked like history, but after holding a note for a good couple of seconds, he went to turn the page, and noticed Blaine.

His voice abruptly cut off, and Blaine would swear he was embarrassed for a second, before his trademark smirk came over his face. He took off his headphones, and asked, “Hear something you like?”

Unable to contain his excitement, Blaine blurted out, “You have to join the Warblers!”

“And become one of your merry band of two-stepping, backing vocals? No, thank you.”

“Why does everyone say that? The council decides the leads, not me.” Blaine frowned at him.

“And they always decide on you. I have enough on my plate as it is.”

Pleading with him, the last horrible rendition of _Boyfriend_ still ringing in his ears, Blaine said, “I can’t promise you a solo, the council really does decide that, but I would stand up for you. Besides, the Warblers are like rockstars here, you might even get laid more than you already do.”

Sebastian winked at him. “You sound jealous. But now you’re talking my language. Tell me more.” Sebastian sat up from lounging on his bed and put his history book down.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Figures that would get your attention.”

“What can I say. I have a healthy libido, and since you’re not putting out…” Blaine rolled his eyes again, causing Sebastian to laugh and continue with, “I need to satisfy my needs elsewhere.”

Blaine asked, “Why don’t you bring people back to the room? Not that I want you too! I’m just curious.”

Sebastian shrugged. “There’s no need, and we have to live together. Figured I would be considerate or some bullshit like that.” 

Blaine smiled at him. “So, you’re not serious about these hook-ups?” Blaine almost said guys, but he then realized that Sebastian hadn’t confirmed whether he just dated guys or whether it was guys and girls.

“God, no. I’m not the settling-down type. Now, you still owe me a pitch to join the Warblers. Come on.”

Blaine settled on his own bed and started monologuing about how awesome the Warblers were, and all they had done for him. Sebastian even only rolled his eyes twice at Blaine’s enthusiasm, and Blaine finally wore him down to audition as they were heading for dinner.

No surprise to Blaine but Sebastian was the first of the new Warblers to be voted in. Blaine could barely contain his excitement, and even though Sebastian acted like it was no big deal, he looked pleased too.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Blaine had figured he and Kurt would fall into the patterns they had adopted last year when Kurt had left Dalton and they would Skype every night as they did their homework, talking about nothing and everything. That they would meet up at the Lima Bean whenever they could.

He was disappointed when it didn’t turn out like that. The distance that had sprung up over the summer seemed to widen as the days apart piled on each other. After another failed call to Kurt after three days of failed calls, Blaine huffed in exasperation. Where was he that he was ignoring Blaine’s calls?

From the other bed in the room, Sebastian drily said, “Sounds like trouble in paradise. Let me know when you get tired of playing second fiddle.”

“I’m not playing second fiddle. I just don’t know what’s going on in his life. He was running for class president. He’s probably just busy with that and can’t talk.” Blaine didn’t know if he was trying to reassure Sebastian or himself.

“Sure thing, killer, whatever you say.” Sebastian hadn’t even looked up from his English book for the conversation, which upped Blaine’s ire, but he held his tongue because he knew he wasn’t really upset with Sebastian, but with Kurt. He debated hitting redial but figured that would be too needy even for him. He’d called four times this evening already, and he had been the one to call for the last five nights. 

Sebastian suddenly put down his English book and looked over at Blaine in irritation. “Are you going to spend the whole night sulking again? Cause it’s super distracting.”

“I don’t sulk!”

Sebastian laughed in his face. “Okay, sure, let me rephrase that. Are you going to spend another night manfully pining? Cause if so, I’ll go study in the library.”

‘Fuck you,’ was on the tip of Blaine’s tongue, but again, he knew he wasn’t mad at Sebastian. Huffing, he threw himself back on his bed, and admitted, “You’d better go to the library.”

Sebastian started packing up his backpack but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Turning back to Blaine, he said, “You know what? Come on. We’re going for coffee and you can tell me all about your boy troubles and braid my hair. Maybe that will get you out of your funk sooner because you’re driving me nuts, and it’s only been a month.”

“Seriously, Sebastian. Go to the library. You don’t have to do that.”

“And listen to you sigh through another nightly skin routine, I disagree. Oh fuck, yes, I do.”

Surprised Blaine finally looked at Sebastian’s face, which had an exasperated expression on it, but also showed kindness in his eyes. Sighing, Blaine struggled to his feet, and said, “Okay, if you insist.”

“It’s coffee, don’t act like it’s the guillotine. You love coffee.”

By habit, Blaine drove them to the Lima Bean. Imagine his surprise when the first person he saw was Kurt flirting with some other boy. He stopped in the doorway so abruptly, Sebastian walked right into him with an exclamation, which got Kurt’s attention.

Blaine’s focus was laser-like on Kurt, so he saw the panic and guilt cross his face before defiance took its place. Blaine had a sudden premonition this was going to get ugly, but he was still so shocked he couldn’t say a word. Sebastian looked around his shoulder, asking, “What’s wrong? Did they run out of biscotti? I know how you get about biscotti.”

Blaine blinked out of his stupor, and whispered, “It’s Kurt,” and then walked determinedly over to Kurt’s table. He didn’t look to see if Sebastian followed him but suspected he would. Sebastian was probably just as gossipy as all the boys at Dalton. As he came abreast of Kurt, Blaine asked, “Kurt?” but his voice wavered in a way he didn’t like, so he squared his shoulders, and didn’t look away even as Kurt’s gaze dropped guiltily.

Kurt raised his eyes with fire in them, and said with bite, “Blaine, what a surprise to find you out of Dalton.”

Which made Blaine blink in surprise. He had been the one who called Kurt every night for the last week, he was the one who asked to go out for coffee but was rebuffed. What the fuck? “Excuse me?”

“It’s not like you’ve come to see me before now.”

“You always told me you were too busy. That you had to study or prepare for your debate or attend Glee. What are you doing, Kurt?”

“I’m having coffee with my dear friend Chandler. What are you doing, Blaine?”

Blaine finally looked at the other boy and was surprised to find him glaring at him. What was going on? Suddenly furiously angry, with bite to his voice and sudden resolve, Blaine responded, “Well, Sebastian was dragging me out for coffee to lift my spirits since my boyfriend hasn’t been answering my calls for days now, but I guess what I’m doing now is breaking up with you.”

And then he stormed back out to the car, fumbling with his car keys. He heard the door open quietly behind him, but he didn’t turn around, assuming it was Sebastian. Then the café door opened with a violent jingle and Kurt was in his face. “Don’t put this on me, Blaine!”

Finally, furious, all of Blaine’s anguish came out. “And who should I blame, Kurt? You haven’t been answering my calls or accepting my invitations. What more am I supposed to do? What do you want from me?”

“I want you to come to McKinley with me!”

Blaine reared back in shock. Quietly and resignedly, he said, “I’m not throwing away my life for you, Kurt.” He didn’t even mention that he didn’t live in McKinley’s school district. Even if he left Dalton, he would be going back to his old public school where they beat the crap out of him. He knew that would just put Kurt more on the defensive, which would make him take offense even faster.

Kurt bared his teeth. “Are you saying I threw my life away?”

“You weren’t at Dalton long enough to build a life, so no, I’m not saying that.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m a quitter. I’m not the one running away.” Kurt crossed his arms and glared at Blaine.

Blaine was just done. He could see Sebastian and Chandler out of the corner of his eyes watching them like a tennis match, and he hated being a spectacle like this. He said, “Believe what you want, Kurt. I have no say on that anymore.” He then finally hit the right key to unlock his car, and got in the driver’s seat, putting both hands on the steering wheel and decidedly not looking at Kurt, who was staring in shock at him. He started the car, which seemed to light a fire under Sebastian, who jumped in the passenger seat before Blaine pulled out.

After they drove about five minutes away from the Lima Bean, Sebastian said, “So, I’m guessing we’re not getting coffee?” and Blaine wrenched the car to the curb, throwing it in park so abruptly that the car shuddered to a stalled halt, and started shaking with his forehead on the steering wheel.

He could feel how uncomfortable Sebastian was, and told himself to get it under control, but that just made him shake and gasp harder. When he felt Sebastian’s hand cautiously rest on his back and rub lightly, he let out a shuddery breath and began panting. Sebastian rubbed harder, but still didn’t say anything. Blaine appreciated the courtesy. He didn’t think he could say a word without choking on it.

Finally, the shakes subsided, and Blaine raised his eyes to sheepishly meet Sebastian’s gaze. Although Blaine was not crying, his eyes burned and his voice was hoarse when he said, “Sorry about that.”

Sebastian nodded awkwardly, and gave him a final pat as he said, “Well, at least I wasn’t part of the break-up this time.”

Blaine huffed out a laugh. Trust Sebastian to make Blaine’s break-up all about him. “Break up a lot of couples, do you?”

“No, the cheating boyfriends break themselves up, I just get caught in the middle.”

Blaine sighed. Thinking about Kurt and _Chandler_, he responded with, “Ain’t that the truth.” He then turned the car on again and drove them back to Dalton.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
It would be wrong to say life continued as it had been. Kurt called a bunch of times, but it was too little too late, and Blaine ignored the calls. He kept picturing Kurt with Chandler, and it was like knives in his gut. Despite his resolve, Blaine wanted to forgive Kurt, wanted to believe things would change, but he knew they wouldn’t. Kurt never admitted when he was wrong, and it was obvious this thing with Dalton would remain the same.

So, he lost all enthusiasm for schoolwork and even the Warblers as all his focus went into _not_ answering Kurt’s calls. Thad and Jeff were giving him puppy dog eyes, and he finally had to break the news in Warbler practice that he and Kurt had broken up, because surprisingly, Sebastian hadn’t said a thing about it. So, maybe he wasn’t as gossipy as all the other Dalton boys.

So, Blaine had to own up, which made him the center of attention in a bad way again, and to break that cycle at their next meeting, when they were discussing sectional selections, Blaine raised his hand. Thad said, “Yes, Warbler Anderson?”

“I think Sebastian should get the first solo. He’d be better on _Glad You Came_.”

Silence descended on the room, until Jeff coughed awkwardly. “But you’re our soloist, Blaine.”

“There’s no rule that says we can’t have more than one. I checked.” Hushed discussions broke out around the room, and Thad started frantically flipping through the rules’ manual. Sebastian was staring at Blaine with a surprised look on his face, but he didn’t demure, because of course he didn’t. He was Sebastian. He loved being the center of attention, even when it was the wrong attention, and this had the bonus of being the good kind of attention.

Blaine could feel the first smile of the week break out on his face, and Sebastian raised his eyebrows at him. Blaine leaned back with his arms crossed, smiling more smugly. 

Thad said, “Well, Warbler Anderson is correct. There is no rule about the number of lead singers.” The whispers among the other Warblers rose to a fever pitch, until Jeff banged the gavel. “So, we’ll put it to a vote.”

The vote wasn’t a landslide, but a majority did vote for Sebastian to have the solo, and Blaine was pleased. After practice, when he intercepted Sebastian to congratulate him, Sebastian asked, “Why did you give up your solo?”

“I don’t want to be Blaine and the Pips. And I do think you’ll do better on the song than I ever could.”

“That sounds like someone else’s words, speaking of whom,” Sebastian tilted his head towards the front entrance where Blaine saw Kurt standing tall looking around the crowd. Kurt looked fabulous, of course, and was dressed to kill, and Blaine loved that about him, but at the same time it made him sad now, because he knew what that individuality cost in a relationship.

Wanting to hide behind Sebastian, he whispered, “What is he doing here?”

“I’d guess getting the last word in.”

Blaine gave Sebastian a look but admitted to himself it was entirely possible. Kurt noticed Blaine then, who had stopped in his surprise, and began making his way through the crowd towards Blaine and Sebastian, looking inscrutable.

When he came abreast of them, he said, “Blaine,” in a tight voice.

Still kind of stunned, Blaine just asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought we could talk, and you weren’t accepting my phone calls.”

Blaine looked around the emptying corridor helplessly. He didn’t know if he wanted to talk to Kurt, which was like a kick to the gut. He loved talking to Kurt, except not anymore. Now it was fraught with landmines and trick questions. Sebastian touched his shoulder lightly, “Shall I stay, Blaine?”

Turning to him, appreciating the courtesy more than he could say, he felt he had to say, “No, I’ll be fine, thanks.”

Sebastian scrutinized his face, but just nodded and walked off towards the dining hall.

Blaine led Kurt back into the Warblers rehearsal space, and closed the door. He then hugged his messenger bag strap to his chest, as he waited for Kurt to speak.

Kurt looked around at the leather couches with distaste, and Blaine frowned. If this was going to become another ‘Dalton is stifling’ conversation, he wasn’t interested.

Finally, Kurt squared his shoulders and said, “I’m sorry.”

And then there was silence, as Kurt looked at him expectantly, for what Blaine had no idea, unless Kurt being Kurt, he expected Blaine to also apologize. Blaine had too much self-respect to fall into that trap this time though, so he simply said, “Thank you. And?”

“And what?”

“And why are you sorry? And what is going to be different now? And everything!”

“This isn’t just on me, you know!”

“I called you! I invited you out for coffee. I asked to get together and you blew me off to apparently hang out with _Chandler_.”

Kurt took a steadying breath, and Blaine could see him rein in his tongue. He knew Kurt could be vicious, it was one of his least likeable qualities, and he was glad Kurt wasn’t going for the easy out of attacking for once, because he wasn’t going to stand for it this time.

“I said I was sorry. I was just mad that you wouldn’t even consider going to McKinley even knowing how important it was to me.”

“And we’re back to that again. Come on, Kurt, get over your hatred of Dalton. So what if it wasn’t a good fit for you, even though I would say you didn’t give it a chance, it’s a good fit for me. My friends are here, the Warblers are here, it’s home.”

“Your home is in Westerville!”

“Which isn’t even close to McKinley’s school district! Did you think of that? Even if it was possible to enroll in McKinley, which I’m not at all sure it was, I would be traveling more than an hour one way for school.”

Kurt took his hands. “But we’d spend our days together!”

“We’d be spending our days together if you had stayed at Dalton.” Blaine wrenched his hands out of Kurt’s and clenched his fists.

After a beat of silence, where Blaine got his voice under control again, he said, “And you still haven’t told me what will be different. What will you do when you get mad again? Punish me by shutting me out like now?”

“I wasn’t punishing you!”

“Then what were you doing?”

Kurt floundered. “I was…”

“Exactly.” And for Blaine that was the real clincher. He appreciated the apology, but if things weren’t going to be different, and with Kurt still not acknowledging the problem, they wouldn’t be, there was no way to save them.

Finally, Kurt whispered, “Why are you being like this?”

Blaine’s heart broke again, but he stiffened his spine. “Because I deserve to be treated better.”

“What are you saying?”

“The same thing I said the other day. I can’t be with you, Kurt. You expect me to give up too much of myself.”

“But I love you.”

Blaine felt tears prickling at his eyes but refused to let them fall. “I love you too, and maybe once we’re both out of Ohio and in the same place, it’ll work out, but it’s not going to now.”

“How can you be so cavalier while saying you love me?”

“I’m not being cavalier; I’m being honest with you. I love you, but I can’t be your doormat.”

“You’re not. You’re twisting everything around.”

“I’m sorry. I think you should go.”

Giving him a look of hurt disbelief, Kurt straightened his own spine into a rigid column. “You’re making a big mistake, and don’t think I’ll be waiting around for you to come crawling back.”

Kurt waited a beat, but Blaine was out of words, so he just watched as Kurt turned with a huff, wrenched open the door, and strode out of the room and into the hallway. Blaine’s heart was in his throat, but he also knew it had been the right decision. A hard one, one he didn’t want to have to make, but the right one.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Blaine moped around after Kurt’s visit, but it did strengthen his resolve not to call Kurt as the days turned into a couple weeks. It never precisely left him, but he picked up his phone and looked longingly at Kurt’s number a lot less frequently. Which at least made Sebastian easier to get along with. He still wasn’t a fan of the pining.

It was Saturday night and Blaine had no plans besides watching _Wonder Woman_ with Thad and Jeff. He had heard it was a good movie, but he would rather have someone to snuggle with while watching it. It was times like these that he missed Kurt the most. Without conscious thought, his eyes were drawn to his phone, just as Sebastian came out of the bathroom.

Sebastian pointedly said, “Don’t do it,” as he began dressing in tight pants and a t-shirt.

Sighing, Blaine gave him an apologetic look and simply said, “Sorry for moping again.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “It’s the sighing and stench of longing that I can’t stand. You’re better off without him.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it easier. It’s Saturday night, and I’m a dateless loser.”

“Well, that’s easy enough to fix. Come to Scandals with me.”

Blaine blinked in surprise. Sebastian had never invited him out before. “Won’t I cramp your style?”

“In Ohio, everything cramps my style. Come on, get out, get laid, and get over the bastard.”

“I don’t have a fake ID.”

“Scandals doesn’t check IDs. Besides, I blew the bouncer when he was having a rough night, so he owes me one.”

“Oh my god, Sebastian!”

Sebastian just smirked at him and pushed his tongue into his cheek simulating a blowjob.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but a little laugh escaped him anyway. Sebastian was so vulgar sometimes; Blaine just couldn’t take him seriously.

Blaine looked around the room and the missing pictures of him and Kurt together and squared his shoulders. “You know what? I will.”

“That’s the spirit! Get a mouth around your dick, and you’ll forget all about Ladyface.”

Rolling his eyes again, but determined to follow through, Blaine said, “I was thinking more of a little alcohol and dancing, but I’m still game if you don’t mind the company.” He didn’t comment on the slur against Kurt; he had tried the first few times Sebastian got snarky, but it just seemed to egg him on. Besides, it was nice to know not everyone was blaming him for the break-up. He had gotten a call from Rachel this week that was full of lies and accusations, and it had dispirited him.

“I don’t.”

“Do I look alright?”

“Your ass looks fantastic like always. Come on and let’s get going before you change your mind.”

They snuck out the window and made their way to Sebastian’s car. He drove them through the quiet streets around Dalton, and then onto the highway towards Lima and Scandals. Sebastian put on the Top 40 radio station, and they sang along at the top of their lungs as they flew down the highway. They arrived at Scandals and Blaine had a smile on his face for the first time in forever.

As they got out of the car, nervous butterflies started dancing in Blaine’s stomach. He asked, “Are you sure you can get me in?”

Sebastian came around the car and threw his arm over Blaine’s shoulders to guide him towards the front door. “It’ll be no problem, I promise.”

Blaine bit his lip but let Sebastian guide him to the door where the music was blaring out and there was a large man guarding it. He had tattoos and bulging muscles and a perpetual scowl, and Blaine couldn’t help hissing, “You blew _that_ guy?”

Sebastian laughed, and leaned down to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “He’s a pussycat; don’t let the package fool you.”

“Isn’t he kind of old?”

“Eh, mid-twenties or something. It’s hard to find a worthwhile hook-up in fucking Ohio, but I make do. I’ll definitely point out the chicken-hawks to avoid, though.”

They made it to the door, and Sebastian was pulled into a brief hug by the giant at the door, and a sweet smile bloomed on his face, transforming it into something softer and approachable. Blaine blinked in surprise at the transformation, but then Sebastian was pulling him forward. “Steve, this here’s my friend Blaine. He just had to dump a cheating-bastard boyfriend. I want to show him a good time.”

As he held the door open for them, Steve said, “Aww, I’m sorry to hear that. That’s the worst feeling. Sebastian will show you a good time, though.”

Blaine gave a smile back and said, “Thanks,” as Sebastian dragged him into the club.

Inside, the club was moderately crowded although the dance floor wasn’t full. Sebastian led Blaine directly to the bar and ordered two shots and a bottle of water. Blaine was surprised when Sebastian pushed both shots towards him and took the water for himself. At Blaine’s questioning look, he said, “I figured I’d be the designated driver today, and you definitely need the shots to loosen up. So, bottoms up!”

Blaine grimaced, but then downed both shots in quick succession. Sebastian cheered which made Blaine grin for real. Sebastian took his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. “Come and get your groove on with me.”

Blaine followed Sebastian’s lead, and once on the dance floor, threw his hands in the air and began gyrating crazily. It made Sebastian laugh, which brought more smiles to Blaine’s face. He committed to having a blast.

They danced and Blaine drank, and he was having the first good time he could remember in forever when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear when he had finally found some joie de vie back. He turned around and there was Kurt with his arms crossed saying, “Well, now I see the real reason you wanted to break up. You wanted to go catting around with _him_.”

Blaine’s mood came crashing down to earth and he said, “Kurt,” as Sebastian slinkily leaned on Blaine’s shoulder and replied, “You can’t blame him for wanting an upgrade.”

Frowning now at Sebastian, Blaine sighed and said, “You’re not helping.”

“Was I supposed to?” Sebastian winked at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes, while Kurt tapped his foot and said, “Well?”

Apparently drunk enough to blurt out what was on his mind, Blaine said, “If I did, I apparently had the guts to break up with you first instead of going on dates with Chandler while still claiming to date me.”

Fury overtook Kurt’s face, but Sebastian laughed and said, “I’m not sure that meant what you think it did, killer.”

Kurt hissed, “They weren’t dates.”

Leaning in, and in as much of a firm voice as Blaine could manage while drunk off his ass, he said, “If you’re hiding them from your boyfriend, they’re dates.”

“What do you call this?”

“This is my roommate cheering me up.”

“You never told me your roommate was gay!”

“You barely talked to me, and when you did, you didn’t want to talk about Dalton!”

“That’s no excuse!”

Blaine growled as Steve the bouncer came by and asked, “Is there a problem here?”

Sebastian waved towards Kurt and simply said, “Steve, meet the cheating, ex-boyfriend bastard.”

Kurt again exclaimed, “They weren’t dates!”

Steve rolled his eyes and said, “I’m gonna have to ask you guys to go your separate ways. We don’t want any trouble.”

“We’re just leaving anyway.” Blaine took hold of Sebastian’s arm and started dragging him to the exit.

Sebastian soon came abreast of Blaine and threw his arm around him. As they got outside where it was quieter, Sebastian said, “Sorry to have your night cut short. I’ve never seen him here before.”

Blaine sighed and leaned a little heavier against Sebastian. “It’s alright. It was brilliant and just what I needed until the end.”

“Well, good.”

The drive back to Dalton was quieter and more subdued than the drive to Scandals; the radio was on low and there was no singing, but Blaine’s mood improved once Dalton’s campus came into view. He loved the old, stately buildings, and knew he had made the right decision to stay with the Warblers and his friends. Sure, it had cost him Kurt, but if it was so easy for Kurt to turn on him, it wasn’t meant to last anyway.

Or so he told himself.

Blaine stumbled over the sidewalk once they were out of the car, and Sebastian quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulder to help keep him upright. Blaine giggled and said, “I think I’m still drunk.”

“You definitely are, killer.”

Leaning heavily on Sebastian, Blaine let him lead them to their window on the ground floor, where Sebastian boosted Blaine up, who fell through the window onto the floor giggling. Sebastian climbed up next and crouched in the window frame to look down at Blaine. Blaine could see the fond but exasperated look on his face, and he tried to stifle his giggles to show Sebastian he appreciated all he had done for him in the last six weeks.

It lasted all of three seconds before he was giggling again, and Sebastian was rolling his eyes and dropping down to the floor. “Come on, Romeo, up on the bed.”

Suiting actions to words, Sebastian, in a show of strength, lifted Blaine off the floor to his feet, and gave him a push so he would fall on his twin bed. Blaine flopped down with a giggle, and as Sebastian began removing his shoes, Blaine wiggled his toes and said, “You’re freeing my feet! Just like you freed me from Kurt. You’re a freedom fighter!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes again, but looked fondly at Blaine, so Blaine didn’t take him seriously. He said, “Would you like to be free of anything or anyone else? Or can I go to bed now? Alone, I might add, without even a blowjob to show for my efforts tonight.”

Pursing his lips, Blaine tried to hold in his next batch of giggles, but wasn’t successful. He began losing his breath he was laughing so hard. He wasn’t sure why this was so funny, but in his current state, it was. He started waving one hand at Sebastian who was looking at him in consternation, gasping out, “No, no, I’m sorry! You’ve done so much for me, and I don’t even know how to give a blowjob!”

He giggled again.

He heard Sebastian mutter under his breath, “You are so wasted, oh my god.” But then Sebastian was rifling through his drawers pulling out his favorite plaid pajamas, and Blaine was making grabby hands at them. Sebastian asked, “Can you get changed by yourself?”

Affronted, Blaine said, “Of course,” and promptly stood up only to weave dangerously until Sebastian stepped forward and wrapped one arm around his waist. To the tune of more giggles from Blaine, Sebastian got him changed, and tucked into bed with water and Advil.

After Blaine snuggled down in his covers, and Sebastian was back from brushing his teeth, in pajama pants and nothing else, Blaine whispered, “You’re my best friend, you know that?”

“You have a low threshold for friendship, Blaine, but I will say that it is at least higher than your threshold for boyfriends.”

Blaine wisely didn’t mention that Kurt had been his previous best friend and instead passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys go out dancing again and things progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Seblaine Week: 5 (Roommates).
> 
> (This is the first part of a longer story that isn't finished yet, but I still wanted to post another stand-alone section for Seblaine Week, which is why it is 2/4. I will post the rest when when it is complete.)

Because Sebastian had forced water and Advil down him the night before, Blaine didn’t wake up too hungover, but did need to pee desperately. Moaning, he stumbled to his feet and into the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

After washing his hands and his furry-feeling teeth, Blaine exited the bathroom and looked over to Sebastian’s nicely made bed. He couldn’t believe he had been such a dork last night. Admitting he didn’t know how to give blowjobs, oh my god. Just kill him now. Shaking his head until it started to hurt, he stumbled to his desk chair and fell into it.

His phone chirped with a message, and he checked it to discover 6 missed calls from Kurt. He had deleted Kurt’s contact, but he recognized the number. The phone started ringing again, and Blaine frowned and violently jabbed his finger onto the “ignore” button. He didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with Kurt anymore. Especially a self-righteous Kurt.

Nodding his head at himself, he decided he was done moping. It was time to get back in the game. He didn’t know how or with whom, but he was done being a lovesick fool. Deciding to take a shower to wash the smell of sweat off him, he gathered his clothes and headed back into the bathroom.

After his shower, he dried and gelled his hair, and dressed in comfy, weekend clothes. Settling down he worked on his homework after putting his phone on mute. Just in case.

Sebastian came in after a couple hours of solid progress, all sweaty and dirt-stained in his lacrosse clothes.

Blaine asked, “You had lacrosse practice and went out last night?”

“What can I say, getting laid puts me in a fierce mood.”

Grimacing, Blaine just said, “Yeah, sorry about last night.”

“Eh, no worries. Although if your ex is going to become a regular, I might have to find a new pick-up joint anyway.”

“Yeah, he’ll get in your face about me. He’s that type. Sorry about that too.”

Sebastian shrugged, and wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt, showing off his sweaty abs, which Blaine was distinctly not looking at. He said, “Eh, it’ll suck to go to Columbus or whatever, but I’ll make do. I’m going in the shower.”

Sebastian went into the bathroom, closing the door most of the way, but not entirely. Blaine knew it wasn’t an invitation, just that Sebastian didn’t like it to get too steamy in the small bathroom, but it didn’t stop a fantasy from forming in his mind. Blinking, Blaine said, “What the fuck.” He was so screwed if he began crushing on Sebastian. He knew Sebastian wasn’t into boyfriends, just hooking up, but he really was there for Blaine, so he lectured himself that they were better off as friends. Hooking up with Sebastian would just lead to more heartbreak when Blaine wanted monogamy and faithfulness.

It, of course, didn’t help when Sebastian came out glistening with water droplets and just a towel around his waist. Blaine hastily turned back to his textbook, but still heard Sebastian snort in amusement, so knew his ogling had been noticed. Sebastian didn’t comment on it though, and Blaine felt lucky.

Blaine kept his head down as he heard Sebastian getting dressed, and then with a sigh, Sebastian settled at his own desk and broke out his history book. Curious if Sebastian felt any more prepared than he did, Blaine said, “Are you ready for the test on Tuesday?”

“Not even close. Thus, no going out tonight for me, unfortunately.”

“Want to quiz each other?”

Sebastian gave him a look, but then said, “Sure.”

So, they turned towards each other, and Blaine reviewed where he was in the chapter. Finding a good factoid, he asked, “The Gettysburg Address was on what date?”

“November 19, 1863. How many Americans are estimated to have died in the Civil War?”

“620,000,” and Blaine flipped a couple pages to find a new fact. They quizzed each other that way for the next two hours, and it was the most successful joint studying Blaine had ever had. Sebastian was totally on point and focused, and Blaine belatedly remembered that Sebastian had quickly risen to the top of the class. All those smarts had to come out sometime. He wasn’t all about hooking-up. He was also serious about his lacrosse games, and now the Warblers too.

They eventually moved to English and math, and spent the rest of the night studying collaboratively. Blaine learned a lot, particularly when they debated their English essays about Nathaniel Hawthorne’s _The Scarlet Letter_, and Sebastian rose to a passionate defense of Hester Prynne. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t help stop his developing crush on Sebastian.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
They continued to study together regularly, and Blaine’s grades, which had always been good, got better than ever. He didn’t like to think about what his moping might have done to his GPA. He would have died if he was put on probation, which was a real danger for trigonometry. He couldn’t thank Sebastian enough, until Sebastian made him stop with an eyeroll and a pat on the arm. Blaine wondered at Sebastian not taking all the credit, it seemed like something he would be into with his overblown confidence, but Blaine was too happy to ponder it for long. 

A few weekends later, Sebastian had procured Blaine a fake ID, and in thanks Blaine offered to be the designated driver on a night out, so Friday night they went to Columbus. They found a booming gay club called Dusty’s with people spilling out the door. They waited on line for the couple minutes it took to reach the door before joining the sweaty masses inside. Once the heat of the dance floor hit them, Sebastian stripped off his shirt and hung it out of his back pocket. It was all Blaine could do to not lick a stripe up the back of his shoulder, and he knew he was getting in too deep. On the other hand, with his heart beating in time with the music and desire pooling low in his gut, he was caring less and less. Sebastian was turning into a breath of fresh air in his life.

Sebastian took hold of his hand, and dragged him to the middle of the writhing masses on the dance floor. He then twirled around to pull Blaine’s arm around him, and once they were facing each other, grinded filthily against him. Blaine found his hips moving to Sebastian’s rhythm easily, and slid his other hand along Sebastian’s back as well. The warmth of Sebastian’s skin was intoxicating, and he barely registered someone coming up behind him and holding his hips as Sebastian’s arms waved in the air. He didn’t take his gaze off Sebastian, feeling like he was caught in his gravitational pull.

Blaine didn’t know how long they danced together. Sebastian’s gaze wandered around and other people joined their dancing, but he didn’t leave Blaine to his own devices, which Blaine found sweet. Finally, Sebastian draped his arms over Blaine’s shoulders, and shouted into his ear, “You ready to take me to the bar, killer?”

“I do owe you one!”

“Only one?”

“All right, fine. Drinks are on me.”

Sebastian whooped loudly and dragged Blaine to the bar. He ordered two waters and two shots of whiskey once a bartender came over to them. Blaine dropped two twenties on the bar, and snagged one of the waters as Sebastian downed both shots quickly. Sebastian waved his hand in the air with a finger raised, and the bartender quickly poured him another shot with a wink and a lascivious look, as Blaine dropped another twenty.

Blaine could feel green jealousy gather in his chest at the flirty look Sebastian gave the bartender, but he shook it off. They weren’t together and Sebastian had never wavered from his bed-hopping ways. Blaine took a chug of his water, which helped him realize how parched he was, and took another gulp. Sebastian licked the rim of his shot glass, with his gaze on Blaine’s throat, and if Blaine hadn’t already been hot and sweaty, he knew his face would be burning further. Sebastian slammed down his shot, and leaned over to Blaine and said, “Wanna sit for a bit, while I chug this water?”

“Of course.”

Sebastian lead the way to a small booth that was emptying, snagging it before anyone else had even moved. Blaine slid in next to him, and Sebastian pulled him close with an arm over Blaine’s shoulders. Sebastian was sweaty and hot and still looking over the crowd, but Blaine wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Over the music Sebastian shouted, “See anyone you like?”

Blaine let his gaze travel over the crowd of young, hot guys, but no one enticed him the way Sebastian did. He was always more into people he had a connection with instead of strangers. He didn’t know how to explain that to Sebastian though, so he just shook his head, and asked, “How about you?”

Sebastian looked over the crowd with his tongue licking whiskey off his shiny lips, but finally pouted and said, “You’re definitely still the hottest guy here.”

Blaine blinked and then blinked again. His heart skipped a beat, and then with a lilting voice said, “Thank you?”

Sebastian kissed his cheek and said, “You’re welcome, killer.” He beamed at Blaine who could just stare at Sebastian’s lips in desire and consternation. He knew Sebastian wasn’t suggesting they sleep with each other. Or rather he wasn’t suggesting they date; he’d probably sleep with Blaine if he asked. Blaine was beginning to care about that distinction less and less.

Finally, he sighed and eventually lowered his gaze to drink some more of his water. Sebastian was eyeing him with concern, so Blaine wasn’t surprised when Sebastian tightened his hold on Blaine and asked, “You’re not still hung up on Kurt are you? You can definitely do better than some public-school loser.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, but smirked a bit. He liked Sebastian’s steadfast disparaging of Kurt at this point. It kept him prioritizing his needs and demanding respect and all that jazz. He replied, “No, not really,” and deciding to be honest, he said, “You’re just the hottest one here as well.”

“Aww, you say the nicest things.” Sebastian then winked at him and leaned forward to press his lips to Blaine’s in a chaste kiss. It was all Blaine could do to restrain himself from chasing Sebastian’s lips as he pulled back and he feared the desire showed in his eyes, because as he stared back, Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

Blaine could feel his face heat up further as he blushed hotly.

Sebastian smiled wickedly at him, and then wrapped his large hand around Blaine’s neck and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. Blaine felt a growl rumble in his throat as he kissed back eagerly. They made out for what felt like forever, and the next thing he knew the lights were being flashed for last call at two a.m. He jerked back in surprise and stared into Sebastian’s heated gaze. Sebastian smirked at him and said, “Come on, time to take me home.”

Blaine just nodded as his mind raced trying to decipher if the kiss meant anything to Sebastian. Sebastian stood up and stretched his hands to the roof. Once his stretch was over, he snagged his shirt out of his back pocket to pull it on. As he moved a bit away to leave room for Blaine to stand, he took Blaine’s hand and pulled him outside where the cool air was a blast of relief, although Sebastian shivered a bit. Blaine looked over at him, and feeling brave, pulled Sebastian close to him so they could share body heat. Sebastian moved easily with the pull of Blaine’s arm and wrapped both of his around Blaine’s waist. “You’re like a heater; it’s great.” They stumbled to the car like that, even though Blaine knew Sebastian wasn’t that drunk, they were so tightly wound together it was hard to walk straight and it made both of them laugh. Finally, they reached Blaine’s car, and Blaine unlocked it and followed Sebastian to the passenger side since he didn’t let go of Blaine. Before Blaine could say anything, Sebastian twisted so his back was against the car door, and pulled Blaine flush against him and kissed him intently. 

It was exactly what Blaine wanted and he moaned deep in his throat and slid his tongue along Sebastian’s bottom lip. Sebastian’s tongue came out to tangle with his, and Blaine could feel the hard line of Sebastian’s cock against his stomach. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. By the time Sebastian ended the kiss and looked up at the sky, Blaine had never been more turned on in his life. Sebastian said, “You’re killing me, Blaine.”

Panting and catching his breath, Blaine shuddered and asked, “Say that again?”

“You’re killing me?”

“No, my name.”

A look Blaine couldn’t decipher flashed across Sebastian’s face, so he was surprised when Sebastian lifted both hands to frame Blaine’s face. Blaine’s nerve endings fired in waves and he would have leaned forward to kiss Sebastian again if Sebastian wasn’t holding him in place. Looking deep into Blaine’s eyes, Sebastian said, “Blaine, you’re so special; you can do better than me, and definitely better than Ladyface, but I don’t care. I’m going to take what you give and screw the future, but you have to promise not to hate me.” And then he kissed Blaine with more passion and desire than anyone else ever had. Not that Blaine had kissed more than Kurt, Andy, and the gap guy, but still. Kurt had been his boyfriend for almost six months, and it had never felt this way.

This kiss didn’t last that long, but it thrummed under Blaine’s skin even as they pulled apart. Blaine sighed and shivers raced over his body as he stood apart from Sebastian for the first time in hours, but still said, “I promise. Let’s go home.”

“You got it, killer.”

Blaine made sure Sebastian was settled in the passenger seat before going around and sitting in the driver’s seat. He turned the car on, and their pre-dance playlist started booming from the speakers. Blaine turned it down and then fiddled with his phone to choose a calmer playlist. As Bruno Mars started singing, Sebastian leaned back with a sigh. He said, “Home, James.”

Smiling goofily back, knowing he probably looked like a dork, but at least he wasn’t the only one since Sebastian was grinning at him too, they drove home, crooning together. As they pulled into the Dalton parking lot and turned off the car, they let their voices finish the lyric a cappella and then fade into the November night air. With their desire banked, it suddenly occurred to Blaine to ask, “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Staying in the dorms.”

“You should come home with me.”

Sebastian slanted him a look with a slight frown. He replied, “Let’s see how the next couple weeks go, hm?”

“No, really, no matter what. My brother is an ass and my parents are, well, parents, but the food is good and we always watch the Godzilla movies marathon on Friday. It’s actually my favorite holiday.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Knowing he wouldn’t get more out of Sebastian right now, Blaine gave him an understanding smile and said, “Okay.”

They got out of the car and snuck back into their dorm room with no one the wiser. The moon was full and shining light into their room as they paused there looking at each other. Sebastian could apparently read the rekindled desire on Blaine’s face, because he took a step forward and snagged one of Blaine’s belt loops. “Are you sure?”

Blaine’s voice was dry again, but he nodded and said, “Yeah, absolutely.”

Sebastian didn’t ask again, he just pulled Blaine forward by his belt loops and kissed him dirtily. Blaine reciprocated and as Sebastian’s hands roamed over him, passion sparked again, ratcheting up Blaine’s desire. Finally, wanting Sebastian’s hands on his bare skin, Blaine broke the kiss and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull it over his head.

Once his shirt cleared his head, he saw Sebastian was also taking off his shirt and those abs that Blaine found fascinating were on display. Feeling giddy with the freedom to finally touch, he caressed them eagerly, and Sebastian muttered, “You’re so predictable.”

Blaine grinned as his hands roamed, and replied, “Seriously, your abs are amazing; what do you expect?”

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian doubled-down, and with a smirk, said, “Wait until you see my dick.”

Happy and giddy with it, Blaine just laughed and pressed his smiling mouth to Sebastian’s. As they kissed, they slowly stripped off the rest of their clothes until they were both naked and Sebastian was walking Blaine backwards towards his bed. Blaine had only caught a brief glimpse of Sebastian’s erect cock, but it did look mouth-watering good, and he had the fleeting thought that he was definitely gay. 

Once Blaine toppled onto Sebastian’s bed, Sebastian stopped for a second, letting his gaze travel over Blaine as he stroked his cock that did fascinate Blaine as much as Sebastian’s abs. Blaine would have felt self-conscious except for how Sebastian was biting his lip and his eyes were darkening. It was obvious that Sebastian was totally into Blaine’s look, even without killer abs or Sebastian’s lean build.

Before it got awkward, Sebastian crawled over Blaine and they kissed. When Sebastian arched into Blaine and their cocks rubbed together, they both moaned, but Sebastian pulled back and said, “One sec,” as he started rummaging in his bedside table. He resettled with lube in his hand, and snicked the cap open. Blaine held out his hand, and Sebastian dribbled some into it, and then Blaine reached down to grab both their cocks in his hand. This was the first time he had ever touched someone else’s dick, and with his mind still on it, he whispered, “I am so gay,” which made Sebastian laugh.

“Good to hear or this would get awkward really fast.”

The both laughed, and Blaine marveled at how much fun the night had been. He wasn’t sure if it was being with Sebastian or the late-night giddiness, but it felt glorious to let loose. Every make-out session with Kurt had been fraught with tension as Blaine tried to remain within Kurt’s limits. This felt entirely different.

After a bit of playful wrestling and fighting for dominance, Sebastian’s hand was squeezing Blaine’s ass and he was asking, “Can I fuck you?”

Even just thinking about it made him breathless and his whole body tingled, so all he could do was nod. He had always thought he would be madly in love when losing his virginity, and he ignored the voice in the back of his head that said maybe he was already in love with Sebastian, but still this way felt more honest somehow. There might not be rose petals and candles, but there was laughter and passion.

Sebastian eased off of him to crouch next to the bed. He said, “Roll over. It’ll feel better and I’ll get a great view of your ass.”

Blaine barked out a laugh, and replied, “Well, as long as you can see my ass.”

“Damn right, killer. Let’s make this fantastic for the both of us.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and rolled over as Sebastian crawled to the end of the bed and put his hands on the backs of Blaine’s knees and pushed so that Blaine’s legs were bent and his ass was in the air. Sebastian licked a stripe up one cheek and Blaine squeaked, which made Sebastian laugh at him which also felt delightful against his ass.

Sebastian said, “Let’s see if you’re as into it as your ass promises, all right? If you aren’t, just say the word and we’ll do something else. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Well, so far so good,” Blaine replied as he cushioned his head on his crossed arms on the pillow.

Blaine heard Sebastian get out more lube and then he rubbed his slicked thumb over Blaine’s hole. Blaine’s nerve endings sparked and he bit back a loud moan, knowing how thin the walls at Dalton were. But if it would feel this fantastic all the way through, there were no worries, because Blaine was definitely into it. 

“Relax for me; there you go,” Sebastian whispered, as he eased in a thin finger. It felt weird and full, but not uncomfortable, so Blaine just focused on relaxing more as Sebastian worked up to three fingers. Once he had Blaine pliant and relaxed under him, just soaking in the sensations, Blaine heard Sebastian say, “So far so good for me, killer, now let me just find your prostate and we’ll see how its gonna go tonight.”

Sebastian licked Blaine’s ass again as his fingers rubbed against the walls, and Blaine mewed at the combination of sensations, which turned into a choked off shout as Sebastian obviously found his prostate. This was definitely going to go fantastically, and Blaine told Sebastian that, as well as admonitions to not stop and press there again and again.

Sebastian laughed, but Blaine could hear the relief and excitement in Sebastian’s husky voice as he said, “Yeah, that’s what I love to hear. You’re gonna kill me, but it’s gonna be a fantastic way to go.”

Sebastian pulled out his fingers, causing Blaine to beg under his breath, but then he heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper, and he was both excited and nervous. He was really going to do this- this way with this person at this time and not be completely in love. It felt freeing after being so sexually careful for so long.

Sebastian grabbed one hip, and used his own knees to push Blaine’s knees to the edges of the twin mattress, and then Blaine felt pressure at his hole, and Sebastian was easing into him. Sebastian said, “No, don’t hold your breath. Breathe out and relax for me.”

So, Blaine let out the breath he was holding and Sebastian slid in further, hitting Blaine’s prostate, which sent tingles throughout Blaine’s body, and suddenly, as Sebastian began thrusting, he was not only into it, but was desperate to come. He loved feeling full, loved the scrape against his prostate, and loved Sebastian’s hands on his ass. He felt consumed by desire.

Soon Sebastian was grinding his pelvis into Blaine’s ass and his thrusts were hard and unyielding. It felt beyond amazing. Blaine was tempted to stroke himself off, but he was kind of curious to see if he could come just from getting fucked, and the stimulation was already so overwhelmingly good, he didn’t want to rush into an orgasm too soon. He wanted these feelings to go on forever.

So, Blaine wrapped his hands in the pillowcase and rocked back into Sebastian’s thrusts and arched his neck to breathe until he was shaking so hard in ecstasy, he thought he would fly apart. Sebastian pounded right into his prostate a couple times in a row, and the next thing he knew, he was coming hard and furious and it almost felt like he lost consciousness. Damn, that felt amazing.

He vaguely heard Sebastian emphatically say, “Fuck me,” but he was distracted more by the furious pace Sebastian now set and his thrusts into Blaine’s over-sensitive ass, which was still sending shivers up his spine.

And then he felt the sharp lines of Sebastian’s hipbones grind against his ass as Sebastian did one final, long thrust and came himself. He collapsed on Blaine’s back and pressed a sweaty kiss to the back of Blaine’s neck before gripping the condom and rolling to the side.

Blaine straightened his knees, and fell into the wet spot, but didn’t care at all. After dispensing with the used condom, Sebastian rolled slightly to put an arm around Blaine’s back, and softly said, “Okay, that was amazing. You might have ruined me for other people, killer.”

“So, it’s not always like that?”

With a snort, Sebastian admitted, “Really, really not.”

“Well, that’s kind of disappointing. Hopefully _we_ can recreate the magic at the very least.”

There was a pregnant pause where Blaine didn’t open his eyes again, but instead let Sebastian work through it. Finally, Sebastian pressed another kiss to Blaine’s scalp and said, “Hopefully, yes.” Blaine pressed his smile to Sebastian’s shoulder.


End file.
